Helmets, such as football helmets often include a high impact polymer shell and a shock absorbing component interior the shell. Conventional helmets desire improvement in that they are heavy and generally uncomfortable.
The present invention relates to an improved helmet construction that provides a helmet suitable for use as a football helmet and having reduced weight and improved comfort characteristics as compared to conventional football helmets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved helmet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a helmet of the character described that weighs less than conventional helmets.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a helmet of the character described that has improved comfort aspects.
A further object of the invention is to provide a helmet of the character described that avoids many of the shortcomings of conventional helmets.
A further object of the invention is to provide a helmet of the character described that is economical to produce and convenient to use.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a helmet which, in a preferred embodiment, includes a substantially rigid shell having a shell thickness defined by a substantially continuous exterior surface spaced apart from a substantially continuous interior surface. A one-piece first shock attenuating member is positioned adjacent to and in substantially in contact with portions of the interior surface of the shell. The first shock attenuating member has a first thickness and a first compression deflection.
A plurality of discrete second shock attenuating members are positioned adjacent to portions of the first shock attenuating member and adjacent to and in substantially in contact with portions of the interior surface of the shell. Each second shock attenuating member has a second thickness and a second density, with the second thickness being greater than the first thickness and the second compression deflection being less than the first compression deflection.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a helmet having a shell including a rear portion and opposite side portions. An offset defined on a substantially continuous portion of the shell extends between the rear and opposite side portions for increasing the flexural resistance of the shell.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a football helmet.
In a preferred embodiment, the football helmet includes a substantially rigid shell made of a polycarbonate material and having a shell thickness of from about 0.8 to about 0.1 inches defined by a substantially continuous exterior surface spaced apart from a substantially continuous interior surface. An offset having a thickness substantially corresponding to the thickness of the shell and defined on a substantially continuous portion of the shell extends between rear and opposite side portions of the shell for increasing the flexural resistance of the shell;
A one-piece first shock attenuating member is positioned adjacent to and in substantially in contact with portions of the interior surface of the shell. The first shock attenuating member has a thickness of from about 1/2 to about 1 inch, a compression deflection of from about 18 to about 80 lbs./in.sup.2, and a compression set of less than about 10 percent; and
A plurality of discrete second shock attenuating members are positioned adjacent to portions of the first shock attenuating member and adjacent to and in substantially in contact with portions of the interior surface of the shell. Each second shock attenuating member has a second thickness and a second compression deflection, with the second thickness being from about 5/8 inch to about 11/8 inch and greater than the first thickness, the second compression deflection being from about 8 to about 30 lbs./in.sup.2 and less than the first compression deflection, and a compression set of less than about 10 percent.
The invention advantageously enables the manufacture of helmets that are of lighter weight than conventional helmets. This enables reduced weight and use of materials and provides helmets that avoid many of the shortcomings of conventional helmets.